For the Last Time
by ARavenclawKnowItAll
Summary: Rose Weasley just started her first year at Hogwarts with her two cousins Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter- and a Malfoy. Not just any Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, possibly the cutest and sweetest boy she could ever meet. But if her dad found out she was friends with a Malfoy, she'd end up dead. For the last time, Scorpius, I won't. So, what will happen with this love-struck girl?
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N: This is my first story of , so please review afterwards. This is about Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, going to Hogwarts with her cousins Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter- and a Malfoy. Not just any Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Any way, I want to be a writer when I grow up, and I've been told I'm pretty god at it too, so I was jut wondering what you guys think! Again, please review so I know!

"Dad!" yelled Rose Weasley from her bedroom. "I'm getting up! I'm getting up!"

"Okay, honey! " shouted Ron Weasley from downstairs of their house. "You don't want to be late for Kings Cross, do you?"

"No, of course not! Who do you think I am, Hugo? Speaking of which, _stop banging on my door, _you little tramp!" She screamed back furiously. It was obviously Rose's first day leaving the house for a year. Where, exactly? Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, of course.

"Now Rose, remember don't be mean to the other kids, and stay with James on the train, so you don't get lonely." Her mother, Hermione told her after opening the door. "Now, Hugo… go back downstairs for some breakfast. Need any help packing, sweetheart?" She said, turning back to Rose.

"Er… no I think I got it all. Double-check for me?"

"Alright." Her mother rummaged through her trunk, then folded all the clothes and robes inside. "Hmm… maybe only the most important thing…" Rose suddenly started throwing objects around the room.

"Really? What is it? Move, Gingersnap!" Rose grumbled, pushing her cat aside.

Hermione pulled out Rose's wand from her back pocket. "Now, remember. _No magic on the train_."

"Fine, fine… Let me lug this downstairs." Rose replied grumpily, heaving her trunk out of her room and down the steps. "At least give me my wand back!"

After the Weasley family arrived at Kings Cross, Rose pushed her trolley through platform 9 ¾ to get to the Hogwarts Train.

"See you in June, honey." Ron Weasley said, giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

"I'll miss you!" Hermione Weasley squealed at the same time. "Be good! No fighting with Albus! Be nice to Lily! _Stay with James!_" She fussed over Rose finally letting go at the warning whistle.

"Bye!" Rose called, pushing her things onto the train. "I won't miss you, Hugo! Love you, mum and dad!" As the train started moving, Rose lost sight of her family and started moving her things down the train hallway, looking for James. "Oh, there he is." Mumbled Rose, opening the compartment James Potter, her cousin, was inside of. "Hi, James! Mind helping me with my trunk?"

"No problem." Replied James. He lifted her trunk up to a ledge made for luggage in the compartment and then turned back to look at Rose. "I missed you so much! How's the family? Are Ron and Hermione really fighting like my mum and dad said?"

"Yeah, they _were_, but not anymore. I think. Of course, you know, Hugo is a pain in the back, and he's going to come to Hogwarts in two years…" Rose got a look of horror on her face from talking about her brother. "How about you? Lily and Albus aren't messing with you again, are they?"

"Well- Albus is just like Hugo, a year older, and Lily has grown into quite the-" James paused and looked down at his feet.

"Hello, James. Fancy seeing you, Rose." James' sister Lily walked in, and sat down across from where they were standing.

"Hi Lily!" Rose said with a false tone of joy. James had taken a seat by the wall, plastering his face to the window as if he hadn't said anything, and wasn't hearing a word they were saying.

"James, you were saying?" Lily said with her eye-brows raised beyond normal. "I'll tell mum you were insulting me. Now, we don't want that, do we? I'll be watching you. So watch your back."

Rose took a seat next to James, setting her chin on his shoulder and whispering: "I think I know what the rest of the sentence was." Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door, Lily and Rose looking at who was knocking, except for James who was still staring blankly outside the window, as if nothing was happening in the world, currently.

"Uh, hello? Mind if I come in? My dad wasn't lying about everywhere being full…" Said the boy outside the glass compartment. Lily gave out an ungrateful grunt, but Rose welcomed the boy in.

"Hi! I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you!" Rose told the boy, at held out her hand to shake with his.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Wait- you're a _Weasley_? I don't suppose you two are _Potters_…" The boy said, looking over to Lily and James. Lily, James, and Rose all glanced at each other. "You guys are _so_ much nicer than my father and grandfather said! But, then again, they were Death Eaters. They're still extreme gits, though. 'Because we're rich and purebloods, that's why, Scorpius!'" Said Scorpius, in a high-pitched voice.

"My dad said Malfoys are horrid, but I guess you're different. That's a good thing. Different is good, you know." Rose said happily. "Well, go ahead. Sit down. James will get your trunk, right Jay?" She walked over to James and moved his cheeks with her hands and said "Yes, I will Rose!" in a deep voice. "Okay, see? James if very nice." Even though James now was hiding in his robes.

"No, no. I got it." Scorpius lifted his trunk up on the luggage ledge. "Is he… er… okay?" Scorpius asked, looking over at James who was now lying flat down on the seat under his robes. Rose shrugged and sat down on his calves, petting Gingersnap who was finding a comfy spot to lie down on James' legs.

"AAH!" Screamed James suddenly and sitting up bolt right, causing Rose and Gingersnap to fly through the air.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Screamed Rose, getting up. "Er… sorry. Lost my temper." Rose looked out of the compartment, blushing. "I really didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too." Said James, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's getting late, and as my younger cousin, I suggest you to sleep."

"WHAT ABOUT ME DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?" Boomed Lily, causing Scorpius run into the glass compartment doors in shock. "NO, BECAUSE I'M THE WORST SISTER EVER! YOU JUST WISH ROSY WAS YOUR SISTER, HUH? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Lily stormed out of the doors to find another place to sit.

"That girl has problems…" Scorpius commented.

When Rose, James, and Scorpius finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, they looked around for what they should do. They didn't have to wait long, for James' and Rose's fathers have told them much about the staff at Hogwarts, especially their adventures with Professor Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant who worked as the Game Keeper and the Care for Magical Creatures teacher.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here! Follow me!" Called a large man in a bushy beard.

"HAGRID!" Called Rose and James, running over to the vertically-gifted man.

"'Ey, you blokes! 'Cited for yor firs' year at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked them. Rose and James nodded and introduced him to Scorpius. "Well, come on now, We gotta get to the Sortin' Hat Ceremony." Scorpius and Rose shared a boat, while James squished into a small canoe with Hagrid.

"Aren't you going to help me row this thing?" Scorpius asked Rose impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait- the boats are enchanted you idiot! Look- let go of the oars." Scorpius let go of the oars, and in his astonishment, they paddled the boat by themselves.

"I knew that…"

"Sure." Rose replied to him with an eyebrow slightly raised. They rode in the boat across the gently glowing lake in the moonlight in silence. Once they arrived at castle, they waited outside of the Great Hall to be let in.

"Aren't we supposed to be let in by now?! I sware, my mum wanted me to go to Beaxbatons, but _no_… my dad _had_ to send me to Hogwarts, just because he had a great time here." Sneered Lily.

"Okay, first years. We are ready for you." An old woman with a tight bun at the back of her head called to the group of first years waiting in the hallway. While the kids in the hallway poured into the Great Hall, Rose looked at the Ravenclaw table in excitement. _Oh, please, please, please let me be in Ravenclaw. I don't know what other house I would be in. I'm not brave, so I wouldn't be in Gryffindor. I wouldn't be in Hufflepuff, I'm smarter than I am nice, and I defiantly _don't _want to be in Slytherin._

"Abbot, Beatrice!" Called the woman in the tight bun, who James notified her as Professor McGonagall. The girl who Professor McGonagall called up excitedly hopped on a stool, waiting to wear a hat, known as "The Sorting Hat".

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat, apparently being able to talk from a rip near its base. Rose's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her dream Hogwarts house.

"Brocklehurst, Alexandria!" Another girl nervously walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Alexandria nervously stumbled over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Brown, Daisy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose watched and Scorpius get grumpily sorted into Slytherin, obviously not happy about their new house. Lily also was sorted into Slytherin, but with a smirk on her face. _Was everyone suddenly getting sorted into Slytherin?_ It felt as though she had waited forever, having the last name Weasley. When she was called up, she shakily hopped up on the stool, put on the hat and waiting anxiously. _Please be Ravenclaw, Please be Ravenclaw, Please be Ravenclaw…_

"Ravenclaw, eh? Yes, yes… you do have a _very _bright mind… but also ambitious… very ambitious… you know, you'd make a _wonderful_ Slytherin…" _Please not Slytherin… Anything but Slytherin… _Rose rapidly thought. "Well, I do see that not a lot of students would like Slytherin, my dear, but they help you on your way to greatness. All Ravenclaws have ambition; you just seem to have a bit, more my child." _Please not Slytherin! Please not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin! _It seemed as if Rose was yelling at the hat through her head. "Very well, I see you do have determination, and I wish not to put you in misery for seven years." The hat whispered back into her ear.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed to the students packed into the Great Hall. Rose hurried toward the Ravenclaw table with a broad smile on her face and waved to James and Scorpius. She glanced around at her fellow house-mates and yes, they were just like her. Odd, quirky, but with a childish seriousness in their eyes. Yes, this was where she belonged, and they all seemed to get along like they were family, or at least friends since they were toddlers. After the Headmistress' speech, she helped herself to a wondrous feast set magically before her from the kitchen ran by house elves underneath the Great Hall.

_This is going to be great year_… Rose thought as she settled down into her four-poster. _I got into Ravenclaw, I have a feeling Lily will be staying out of my way, and I'm friends with Scorpius Malfoy, possibly the cutest boy ever._ Wait? What? Did she really just think that? _Maybe I'm just tired…_ she thought and dozed off to sleep.

Post-A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me if I should leave it at here, continue with more chapters, weave in between characters' views, suggest elements to the story, and more. I'll include it- no dope! :)


	2. Professor McGonagall

**Pre-A/N: So, Rose just started Hogwarts. In this chapter, she gains a new enemy, who's even closer than a friend. Rose also has her first two classes, with a little bit of drama. What will happen? Thank you for reading my first chapter, the reviews you submitted rocked! Send more in, and I'll keep completing the story. Again, thank you!**

Rose woke with a start the next morning, checking her watch. Thank goodness, only eight forty-three. Wait- what? Rose tossed her watch to the side and grabbed her schedule from her nightstand.

"I'm going to be _late!_" She screeched while grabbing her robes from her trunk. If she wanted breakfast and to be on time for her first lesson at Hogwarts, she'll have to skip a shower for the morning, and dress very quickly. She threw on her robes, grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, and her brush, and sprinted out the dormitory door, slipping on her shoes on the way. As she ran to the bathroom, she got a lot of curious looks from fellow students in the hallways.

Rose scrubbed her teeth vigorously with one hand while brushing her hair in the other, then sprinted back to her dorm, stuffing her care items in her trunk and whipped out her messenger bag, filled with books, parchment, ink, and quills for the first half of the day. Rose rushed down to the Great Hall with only five minutes left until her first lesson.

"I'll just have a small breakfast, two pancakes, a piece of toast, and some pumpkin juice. That's it, that's all." Rose mumbled to herself, grabbing the items as she said their names.

"A little stressed, Rose?" Said James, plopping himself down on the seat next to her, even though it was not his house table. "You'll have to eat a little more than that for breakfast if you want to live until the rest of the year."

"No, no, it's just because I'm late. I only have what… four minutes to eat now?" Rose replied to her cousin quickly while stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth and eating it in a fast fashion. "I do _not_ want to be late for my first lesson at Hogwarts, especially if it's Professor McGonagall. I hear she's a pain.

"But she also has ears everywhere, so I wouldn't talk too freely if I were you." Scorpius stated, taking the seat on the other side of Rose. "Also, we have Double-Transfiguration so we can walk there, together. You don't have to be late by yourself." He finished, smiling coolly and taking one of her pancakes.

"Great." Rose said gratefully and gulping down her pumpkin juice. "Alright, I won't starve, right? Only five hours until lunch, so I'd be fine I'm sure. Besides, we have three minutes left! C'mon, let's go!" Rose, James, and Scorpius rushed to their class and took a seat in the middle of the class, with a minute left to spare.

"That was bloody close." James whispered to the two of them, setting down his bag and getting out parchment, a quill, and ink.

"If I ever got a detention…. Well I don't want to know if I ever got a detention, honestly. My mum would go crazy." Rose gasped, setting her parchment, quill, and ink in front of her and pushing her red locks out of her face.

"At least your parents would be proud of you. I don't think my family has ever really been proud of their kin, apparently. My grandfather Lucius never liked my dad, and my dad has never really been proud of myself." Scorpius shrugged, getting out his stuff as well. "Shh… she's here." The same teacher who welcomed the first years into the Great Hall stepped into the classroom, with the same tight bun but a stern look across her face.

"Alright, alright, welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. This is not supposed to be a social party, but a _classroom_, to learn how to transfigure one object into another. Today, we are not turning objects into something else, but studying incantations and practicing your wand work, but first, let me introduce myself. I am, as some may know, Professor Minerva McGonagall. You, as a pupil, are to call me Professor McGonagall. Nothing less, nothing more, as you will. I am a teacher, your teacher, and you will respect all of the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I am glad you were all able to make it on time. I'm glad of that, as well. Welcome again to this wonderful school. Here, you will learn how to control and use magic well, hopefully to the best of your abilities. Now please open your books to page seven and read chapters one and two, if you do not complete this task by the end of class today, see me and I'll give you something else to work on. If not, read them as homework-" The class issued a set of harmonized moans "-yes, yes I know, then read- and tomorrow we will start our first set of Transfiguration on non-living objects." Stated Professor McGonagall.

After the speech given by the Professor, Rose ripped open her book and immediately started working while James and Scorpius took their time.

"Whoa, slow down there, Rosie. You don't want to get a paper-cut." Whispered James, opening his book and flipping lazily to the seventh page. "It's just a little homework; you don't have to be like your mum."

"Yeah? What's wrong with my mum?" Rose whispered back through the corner of her mouth, already on the eighth page now. "I don't want homework, and I'm quite interested in the extra piece of work Professor McGonagall said."

"Then you might want to close that fat mouth of yours, 'Rosie'" Sneered Lily, a row behind them.

"Leave her alone! I don't see you reading!" Scorpius whispered to Lily, with a deadly stare.

"Mr. Malfoy, please turn back around, and Ms. Potter, I don't think you would mind detention with me at eight-o-clock tonight, would you?" Professor McGonagall called from the front of the class."

Rose, James, and Scorpius immediately stared back at their books and started reading. Of course, Rose got the extra piece of work from Professor McGonagall, which turned out to just write notes about what she read. James and Scorpius, however, had a chapter more of homework to read. Four hours later, Rose found herself in the greenhouse on the school grounds looking at very ugly-looking herbs in front of her. She had been told to wear protective gloves, for reasons she did not want to know. A man with brown wavy short hair stepped into the green house.

"Hello, students. I am Professor Longbottom. Welcome to your first Herbology lesson. I do hope you'll enjoy the subject as much as I do." The man smiled broadly at the Ravenclaw students. He took a deep breath and continued. "I have been teaching for five years now, and all of my students were kind and considerate so far. I hope you aren't the first who want to be rude to me." He gave another broad smile to the students in front of him.

"Today, we are only watering my Venomous Tentacula. No, please don't worry. They're only seeds at the moment and I hope by the end of the term they will be full grown and we can feed them. So, please put on a pair of your gloves and grab a watering can on the shelf beneath the table." Rose heaved out a heavy watering can and sprinkled the water into the soil in front of her.

"Please pour half of the water in the can, the seeds need as much as they can get, thank you." Professor Longbottom smiled again at his students, and pulled out a watering can of his own from beneath the table. "Oh my! Is that Rose Weasley? Oh, yes it is!" Professor Longbottom walked over to the horror-frozen girl, still sprinkling water over her garden pot unknowingly.

"Er… hello?" Rose lifted her watering can and set it back beneath the table, smiling awkwardly at the Professor. "Oh, Uncle Neville! I didn't recognize you because… well, you have a bit of dirt on your face." Rose waved her hand in front of her face to signal his face was covered in soil.

"It's okay, Rose! Wow, I haven't seen you since you were five. You've grown into quite the young lady." Professor Longbottom replied, but soft enough so they were the only ones who could hear their conversation. Thankfully, her classmates went back to their work. Man, did she love being in Ravenclaw. "Oh and, you get quite dirty being a Herbology teacher. It doesn't help wiping it off before the last of your classes; you just get more soil on your face. How's my godson? Is he still annoying you incredibly, like when he was three?"

"Oh, believe me. He got worse. So, you really like working in the dirt?" Rose replied, wiping some dirt clumps off her robes.

"Yeah, plants come in handy a lot. Think about it. Plants are medicine, so if we didn't have plants,"

"We wouldn't have us." Rose finished for him.

"Exactly." Professor Neville looked back up from Rose and called around to the class. "Okay, lesson over! Remember to grab all your things! Make sure you didn't lose anything in the pots, it happens quite frequently."

Rose picked up her bag and left the greenhouse towards the castle once more. Two classes so far and she was having a great time. It wouldn't be long until she'd be having lunch with her housemates and she could finally make some friends. Other than her cousin and Scorpius, that is. _Ha, what's wrong with being friends with Scorpius? I bet a ton of girls would envy you…_ Rose made a sickened face at that sentence. Now, she knew why the Sorting Hat wanted to put her in Slytherin, and she wasn't very proud of it.

"Thinking again, Rosie?" The familiar voice ringed in her ear as she turned to face James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy trudging up to her from Care of Magical Creatures. "Thinking too much can do some serious stuff to you, you know."

"James, Scorpius… how are you two?" Rose turned to both of the boys in turn, blushing a little when she faced Scorpius. "One more class and I can have my well-earned lunch, if only I ate a little bit more of breakfast."

"Yeah, well, you were the one who woke up late." Scorpius replied, with eyebrows and shoulders raised. "You can't really blame anyone for sleeping in. Only yourself."

"Yeah, well, my friend closed the curtains at night so I couldn't see if it were morning, I thought it was night." Rose knew this wasn't true, it _was_ because she slept in, it's just that the bed is very comfortable.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier. Then you won't have to worry." James took his turn again to talk.

"Well- well I didn't have much of a choice! The feast ended at like, ten! And I need nine hours of sleep, thank you." Rose said, with her back now turned to the two of them. Rose looked across the grounds and saw Lily and her friend approaching the group of them. Rose ducked behind James, pulling Scorpius closer to hide the rest of her. "Lily's coming! She's gonna kill me since I got her in detention! Hide me!"

"James! Hi, Scorpius…. James! Who's behind you? Where's Rose? She has to pay for getting me in detention with… with… Minerva!" Lily walked briskly up to the set of them with a look of disgust on her face at the mention of her Professor's name. "Oh… I see Rose is the coward hiding behind you two. James, move aside. Scorpius, you can stay there."

"James, don't move." Scorpius instructed to his friend. "Lily," he turned to the brown headed girl. "go away. Rose didn't do anything to you. You did it to yourself. Come on, guys." The three of them walked off, Rose looking back once in a while.

"You did _not_ just do that! No one does that to Lily! That was- _amazing_! Well, you are the only one who she wouldn't kill. Did you _see_ the way she looked at you?" Rose ranted, skipping along James and Scorpius happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so _much_!" Rose tightly gripped the two of them in thanks.

"Well, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, good luck with Potions with the Gryffindors, I hear you guys don't get along too well." Rose added hastily.

"Neither do Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs!" James argued.

"We get along better than you guys! All you do is fight, in fact, a lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are friends, it's just that some Hufflepuffs think we're stuck up about ourselves, when we all know that's the Slytherins. Oops, sorry- forgot that you guys were…." Rose said.

James and Scorpius shrugged and headed down steps to their Potions class, while Rose trudged up the stairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts. _That was a close one, imagine running into Lily without Scorpius around. It's obvious she's jealous she's not friends with Scorpius. Her feelings definitely changed about him since yesterday._ Rose stepped into the classroom already half full of students, along with a strange creature on the desk, along with a name tag which read "Professor Potter" across it.

**Post-A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "For the Last Time"! I already have the next chapter done, so I hope I can get some feedback on this chapter, and hopefully, more on the first. Sorry if I sound needy for them, I just love reading your comments! I try to write the story as fats as I can, so if it does take me a while to get the fourth chapter done, please be patient. :)**


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts Pt 1

**Pre A/N: Heeey! Did you like the crazy suspension? Well, that isn't what I meant but... no one was giving reviews for Chapter Two. *silent sob* Okay, okay, some people favorited so I'm just gonna give you half of the chapter. HAR HAR HAR! I'm not that evil but PLEEZE REEVUWE. :3 Then I'll definatley write faster! Okay so- reviews make the story!**

"Alright, alright, settle down, students." Rang a familiar voice in the back of the class. No- it couldn't be. Her actual uncle and _godfather_ was her Professor? What if she messed up? What would he tell her parents?

"_Harry Potter, my godfather, my uncle, my dad's sister's husband, is my Professor._ It just can't be happening…." Whispered Rose very quietly to herself.

"I am Professor Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Rose slammed her head down into her parchment. "I arrived here only a day before you came, on very short notice. Anyways, the Dark Arts are a terrible thing. Only wizards and witches who have gone mentally insane would take a liking to it." Several of the students murmured in agreement. "And, this is a class to learn how to rein against it, to live in peace, for your good and others. Today, we will be studying dementors, the guards at Azkaban. They suck every happy moment you ever lived out of you, along with your soul.

"The only way to defend against dementors truly is to use the Patronus Charm. You, however, will not learn this until fifth or sixth year, I'm afraid."

A hand shot up at the back of the class. "Professor, what's a Patronus Charm?"

"Well, Miz Brocklehurst, a Patronus is a defense spirit, more like it, and it can only be summoned by thinking of happy thoughts, which would be hard around dementors, since they don't leave you with such happiness. For example, I'm going to recall the moment I was asked to be Miss Weasley's godfather," He pointed at Rose, "and say… _Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery stag galloped around the room, followed by gazes of the students inside the classroom.

"But, class, this is not the lesson I was planning for today, you do have quite a way of procrastinating. Not that I'm pointing fingers. I tried everything I could to weasel my way out of Potions homework. Anyway, can anyone tell me a way to identify a dementor? Yes, Miss Weasley."

Everyone turned to look at the previously mention girl sitting in the middle of the class.

"How many ways to identify a dementor do you want, Professor?" Rose asked.

"Three is fine, thank you."

"Well, one, they are tall and hooded scrawny looking things, so it wouldn't be hard to find, unless you are non-magical. Two, you're very cold when you're near a dementor, and you can see if there is one around, it feels like you'll never be happy again. Three, they breathe quite loudly, louder than my dad snores." Rose answered.

"Very humorous, Miss Weasley. Now everyone, please open your books to chapter one and read, while I plan out tomorrows lesson. _Eyes on the book_, Miss Abbot, not on your neighbor." Professor Potter said as he returned to his desk and started scribbling down on parchment. The students obeyed and opened their books, reading.

"_Psst… psst... PSST!" _

"Can I help you?" Asked Rose to her neighbor trying to get her attention.

"Is it true that _the_ Harry Potter is _your_ godfather?" Rose recognized the girl first to try on the Sorting Hat, Amelia Brocklehurst.

"Yes, it is. My mum and dad were his best friends in school." Rose replied with blushing cheeks.

"Wait- that means your parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Amelia whispered excitedly. Rose looked at her with eyebrows furrowed.

"What about my parents?"

"I heard your mum is one of the Ministry's top members and your dad used to be an Auror, he now works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, am I right?" Amelia whispered so loudly it sounded more of a casual conversation.

**Post A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING :) I love you guys, and yes, I know, the years are all whack but then again it's just a fan FICTION of a fiction... lol. Sorry to keep nagging me, DONT HEX ME PLEASE but review cos I really love to hear what you guys have to say. Cos I love you. Not really, but I'd give you a poptart. Or some of my birthday cake. ^-^**


End file.
